LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO
by Azu-Uchiha
Summary: Tendremos unos hermosos nietos entonces- comento la pelirroja –Deberíamos formalizar su compromiso?- volvieron a reír de sus ocurrencias pero muy en el fondo lo estaban pensando seriamente.
1. Chapter 1

Año 1987

Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba en una zona de la ciudad en busca de su vestido de novia.

-Perdón!- se disculpo la pelirroja cuando sin querer choco con una pelinegra que veía también los vestidos de novia de la misma tienda

-No te preocupes también estaba distraída-

-También vas a casarte?- pregunto

-Si!- respondió ilusionada la otra chica

-Soy Kushina- dijo estirando la mana

-Un gusto Kushina, soy Mikoto- dijo mientras tomaba la mano que estaba delante de ella

-También vienes sola?-

-Así es-

-Por qué no seguimos buscando vestidos juntas?- pregunto tímidamente la pelirroja

Mikoto se sorprendió un poco, pero tampoco le apetecía seguir sola buscando su vestido de novia. –Claro, porque no!- respondió sonriendo

Y así ambas chicas continuaron en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto para el día de sus bodas…


	2. Chapter 2

Abril 1993

Una Mikoto embarazada de seis meses caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Hospital Konoha.

-Ten cuidado cariño- Decía su marido que caminaba tras de ella.

-Necesito saber que Itachi está bien-

-Lo estará, no te preocupes- trataba de consolar a su esposa pero esas palabras también eran para él, pues desde que les avisaron que el transporte escolar había tenido un accidente y que varios niños habían salido lastimados se había sentido muy nervioso.

Pronto se encontraron con un grupo numeroso de personas y supusieron que eran los papas de los niños que viajaban en el autobús.

-Buenos días, para recibir informes de los niños del Instituto Bijuu síganme por favor- comento una enfermera llevándolos a una sala amplia.

Los Uchiha junto con el resto de personas escucharon por parte del director del Instituto las disculpas, así como también escucho que algunos padres disgustados con lo que acababan de pasar criticaban duramente al director y acusarlo de que no los entendiera porque no eran sus hijos.

De pronto Mikoto vio una cabellera rojiza y se acerco a ella con curiosidad

-Kushina?- pregunto

La pelirroja la vio un minuto con duda, pero cuando la recordó sonrío –Mikoto, verdad?-

Mikoto solo asintió –Que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-El transporte de la escuela de mi hijo tuvo un accidente- suspiro

-Instituto Bijuu?-

-Sí, y tú?-

-Mi hijo está en la misma escuela- comento –parece que aun no tiene una informe actualizado de los niños, muchos papas están enojados con el director-

-No te preocupes Mikoto- dijo Kushina mientras ponía una mano sobre el vientre crecido de la pelinegra –este es el mejor hospital-

Se escucharon murmullos nuevamente de algunos padres protestando.

-Se equivocan- susurro Kushina solo para que Mikoto y su marido la escucharan –Jiraiya (el director) también está preocupado, pues es el abuelo de mi hijo-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y de pronto una rubia salió a exigir que guardaran silencio, algunos padres protestaron porque querían saber detalles de sus hijos.

-Ella es mi suegra- comento la pelirroja –Es la mejor medico que pueda haber, así que Mikoto por favor confía en ella, tu hijo está en buenas manos-


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Julio 1993

-Muero de hambre- decía la pelirroja a su marido

-Cuando termine tu consulta te llevare a comer- Y es que iban a su consulta mensual con el ginecólogo y ese día sabrían el sexo de su segundo hijo

Cuando pasaron por la sala de espera Kushina sonrió felizmente

-Mikoto- dijo feliz

-Kushina, que gusto!- sonrió la pelinegra quien llevaba en brazos un bebe envuelto en mantas azules

-Puedo ver a tu bebe?-

-Claro- dijo mientras descubría su carita

-Oh! Es Hermoso!- grito emocionada

-Kushina, trata de no volver a gritar de esa manera. A menos que quieras que salga mi madre a callarte-

-Como se llamara?-

-Sasuke, pero veo que también tú serás mama nuevamente-

-Sí- contesto emocionada –en unos tres meses más podre tener esta nuevo bebe en mis brazos también-

Unas horas después…

-Aun no elegimos un nombre para nuestra hija!-

-No entiendo porque tiene que ser una niña yo quería que fuera un niño-

-Dei, hijo no tiene nada de malo que sea niña-

-Pero a quien dejare todos mis juguetes entonces?-

Ambos papas rieron, al saber que su hijo mayor solo quería un hermano hombre para poder regalarle sus juguetes


	4. Chapter 4

Diciembre 1993

-Kushina?-

-Mikoto, como estas?-

-Bien, traje a Sasuke con el pediatra por un resfriado- contesto la pelinegra

-Mi Naru también está enferma-

-Oh!, tuviste una niña hermosa!-

-Al pequeño Sasuke parece que le gusta Naru-chan – dijo la pelinegra que veía que su hijo no dejaba de ver a pequeña rubia que dormía en brazos de su mamá.

-Así parece, pero Sasuke-kun debo decirte que Naru tiene un hermano muy celoso, ten cuidado que no te descubra viendo a su hermana- ambas mujeres soltaron una risita y ocasionaron que la pequeña despertara

-Pero que hermoso color de ojos, Sasuke tienes por favor que casarte con ella- dijo la pelinegra

-Tendremos unos hermosos nietos entonces- comento la pelirroja –Deberíamos formalizar su compromiso?- volvieron a reír de sus ocurrencias pero muy en el fondo lo estaban pensando seriamente.


	5. capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Navidad 1997

-Mikoto que bueno que pudieron venir- sonreía alegremente la pelirroja

-Termine de empacar eso de la mudanza es un problema-

-Me imagino-

Como cada año los Namikaze daban una fiesta en navidad y desde que Mikoto y Kushina se habían encontrado en el pediatra hacia ya cuatro años tenían la costumbre de pasar juntos esas fechas, pero ese sería el último año ya que a primeros días del mes de enero los Uchiha tendrían que mudarse de estado.

Sasuke y Naru eran muy cercanos y las madres eran felices por ese motivo pero cuando se enteraron de que se mudarían habían decidido en realizar de manera formal el compromiso de sus hijos.

La fiesta había terminado y ya solo estaban reunidas las dos familias, bueno solo los adultos porque los niños ya estaban dormidos.

-Kushina, eso de los compromisos ya no está en uso- comentaba Minato

-Yo lo sé Minato, pero siento que si los comprometemos no tenemos que preocuparnos por el futuro de nuestra hija.-

-Por qué no mejor dejamos las cosas al destino?- intervino Fugaku

-Hagamos el compromiso, y solo si ellos a la edad de los 24 aun no están casados o no tienen un compromiso formal les decimos- dijo Mikoto

-Que buena idea- agrego Kushina

Los maridos solo suspiraron sabían que nos las harían cambiar de parecer.


End file.
